All kinds of pliable handles based on known technology have a flexible outer sheath disposed about the core member hermetically, and deformable gel that is disposed between the core member and the outer sheath. In the structure of the pliable handle shown in FIG. 1, there is a bore 100″ in the rigid plastic core member 1″ along the longitudinal axis of the core member, and there is an upper groove 101″ on the top of the core member 1″, and a lower groove 102″ at the bottom of the core member 1″. A cylindrical outer sheath 2″, which is made of flexible rubber, has a flange in its top portion extending inwardly and downwardly, forming an upper flange 21″. The sheath 2″ has a flange in its bottom portion extending inwardly and upwardly, forming a lower flange 22″. The upper flange 21″ of the outer sheath is wedged into the upper groove 101″ of the core member 1″. The lower flange 22″ of the outer sheath 2″ is wedged into the lower groove 102″ of the core member 1″. The rigid plastic upper cap 11″ is mushroom-shaped, and there is an opening through its center, where its petiole is inserted into the central bore 100″ of the core member 1″, and fixed in place. The outer flange of the upper cap 11″ makes the top of the outer sheath 2″ press on the top of the core member 1″ tightly to form a seal therein. The rigid plastic lower cap 12″ is mushroom-shaped, and there is an opening in its center, where its petiole is inserted into the central bore 100″ of the core member 1″, and fixed in place. The outer flange of the lower cap 12″ makes the bottom of the outer sheath 2″ press on the bottom of the core member 1″ tightly to form a seal thereon. The diameter of the central bore of the upper cap 11″ is the same as the diameter of the central bore of the lower cap 12″. The middle of the outer sheath 2″ protrudes outwardly and the outer surface of the core member 1″ is concave inwardly. The gap between the inner surface of the outer sheath 2″ and the outer surface of the core member 1″ can be filled with the gel 3″ which is deformable. Because the pliable handle has a flexible outer surface and a hard core, the core member 1″ provides a secure grip. The outer sheath 2″ and the gel 3″ will change to conform to the shape of the hand. So the pliable handle provides a comfortable grip.
For controlling the unfurling and furling in some hand-held umbrellas, there is a clasp in the central rod of an umbrella. The clasp is attached to a slip cover to which many subordinate rods of the umbrella are connected. When the umbrella is furled, the clasp locked the slip cover and made the umbrella furl. The clasp is connected to a button, and after pressing the button the clasp is detached from the slip cover to cause the umbrella to unfurl. When the umbrella is furled, the clasp locks the slip cover again. For beauty and convenience of use, a through opening is set in the side wall of the core member, containing a button. When people grip the pliable handle, they press the button with their thumb, causing the clasp to detach from the slip cover, and the umbrella to unfurl. According to the structure of above-mentioned pliable handle, a through opening contains a button in the side wall of the core member. When people grip the pliable handle, the gel may leak from the gap between the through opening and the button into the space between the inside of the core member and central rod of umbrella, which may hinder the movement of the button. Additionally, the gel may leak from the gap between the outer sheath and the button and go out of the outer sheath.
Some handles of hand-held devices, such as the handles of walking sticks and fishing poles, that are used at night and for caution, include a through opening set in the side wall of the core member, that contains a button battery, small bulb, luminous diode and so forth and a button switch. When people grip the pliable handle, they press the button switch with their thumb, causing the button battery and luminous components to form a closed circuit in series. The pliable handle radiates at night by the light of an electrical luminous component, so people who are far away can get the caution, and know the position of the user. Handles having a button component and the structure of the above-mentioned pliable handles have gel-leak problems.